eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1976
Japanese Movie Database lists 432 films released in Japan during 1976. January * 1976-01-06 (女高生トリオ(秘)生体実験) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1976-01-08 (未亡人下宿　すぐ入れます) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-01-08 (淫絶夫人　快楽の奥) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-01-08 (修道女ルナの告白) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1976-01-10 (夫婦生慾の乱れ) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1976-01-11 (北の涯から) 児島範昭 * 1976-01-15 (爆発！暴走遊戯) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1976-01-17 (おしゃれ大作戦) Tōhō (Kengo Furusawa) * 1976-01-17 (妻と女の間) Tōhō 製作協力：芸苑社] (Shirō Toyoda / Kon Ichikawa) * 1976-01-20 (痴漢の指先) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-01-20 (女高生・ＯＬ・人妻　素人売春の穴場) 田園プロ (小川卓寛) * 1976-01-20 (人妻夜這い) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-01-22 (セックスアニマル　半処女破り) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-01-24 (ピータソンの鳥) / 東京キッドブラザース (Yutaka Higashi) * 1976-01-24 (セミドキュメント　(秘)女肉市場) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1976-01-24 (はだしのゲン) 現代ぷろ (Tengo Yamada) * 1976-01-24 (宇能鴻一郎の濡れて立つ) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1976-01-24 (新・実録おんな鑑別所　－恋獄－) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1976-01-31 (パリの哀愁) [Pro (Masanobu Deme) * 1976-01-31 (実録外伝　大阪電撃作戦 - Jitsuroku gaiden: Ōsaka dengeki sakusen) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1976-01-31 (必殺女拳士) Tōei (Yutaka Kohira) * 1976-01 (ふるさとポルノ　姫始め) 映像社 (宗豊) * 1976-01 (浮気百態　若妻・ＯＬ・未亡人) 映像社 (Kaoru Edo) * 1976-01 (ドキュメント　実録ワイセツ地帯) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1976-01 (看護婦　再生処女) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1976-01 (残虐女刑史) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-01 (痴漢と警察) Shintōhō (Ai Okamoto) * 1976-01 (痴漢百貨店) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) February * 1976-02-03 (女子大生事件　ＳＥＸアルバイト) Film (Seiji Izumi) * 1976-02-03 (快楽の頂点) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-02-03 (性科専門女医) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-02-07 (ポルノレポート　金髪パンマ) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1976-02-07 (変奏曲) Pro / ATG (Kō Nakahira) * 1976-02-07 (ＳＥＸ野郎　(秘)移動売春) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-02-07 Rape! (犯す！ - Okasu!) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1976-02-10 (特出し姉妹花車) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1976-02-11 (君よ噴怒の河を渉れ) / 大映映画 (Jun'ya Satō) * [1976-02-11 (晩歌) Eiga (Yoshisuke Kawasaki) * 1976-02-13 (夏休みに鬼無里へ行った) 鈴木志郎康 * 1976-02-13 (極私的魚眼抜け) 鈴木志郎康 * 1976-02-14 (性熟女の性戯) Eiga (藤本潤三) * 1976-02-14 (恍惚の初体験) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1976-02-14 (くの一忍法　観音開き - Kunoichi ninpō: Kannon biraki) Tōei (Takayuki Minagawa) * 1976-02-14 (玉割り人ゆき　西の廓夕月楼) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1976-02-14 (愉快な極道) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1976-02-17 (女高生(秘)性技法) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-02-17 (痴漢の新手) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-02-17 (暴行三人娘) 和光映画 (Susumu Yoshida) * 1976-02-21 (ドキュメント　痴漢常習犯) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-02-21 (わたしのＳＥＸ白書　絶頂度) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1976-02-21 (夫婦秘戯くらべ) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1976-02-23 (クリーン・センター訪問記) Pro (Shinsuke Ogawa) * 1976-02-28 (暴走パニック　大激突) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1976-02-28 (横浜暗黒街　マシンガンの竜) Tōei (Akihisa Okamoto) * 1976-02 (色（いろのすすめ）道) Shintōhō (Tora Ōsugi) * 1976-02 (赤線復活) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1976-02 (秘本豆さがし) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-02 (夜の卒業式　課外売春) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-02 (恍惚！女子大生　男研究室) 青年群像 (Minoru Inao) * 1976-02 (ホステス色魔　相姦関係) Tōei (依田智臣) March * 1976-03-02 (衝撃！！　蒼い性の告白) Film (Seiji Izumi) * 1976-03-06 (トルコ乱れ花) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-03-06 (女高生性人形) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1976-03-06 (痴女　裸の暴走) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-03-06 (女教師　童貞狩り) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1976-03-06 (団地妻　肉体金融) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-03-06 (黄色い季節風) Ban Group (Bokuto Ban Group) * 1976-03-09 (あげたい女) Film (Yū Kurata) * 1976-03-13 (青春の構図) Shōchiku (Jō Hirose) * 1976-03-13 (さらば夏の光よ) / バーニングプロ (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1976-03-13 (勇者ラィディーン) / 東北新社 総監督：(Tadao Nagahama) * 1976-03-13 (元祖天才バカボン) Movie 作画監督：芝山努 * 1976-03-13 (新どぶ川学級) Nikkatsu (Kōji Okamoto) * 1976-03-13 (タイムボカン) 竜の子プロ 総監督：(Hiroshi Sasakawa) * 1976-03-15 (鉱毒) Yoshimura) * [1976-03-15 (太陽は泣かない) 日本福祉映画協会 (Jirō Iizuka) * 1976-03-16 (痴漢股切り) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-03-16 (乱れ妻満開) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-03-16 ((秘)女高生暴行魔) 田園プロ (小川卓寛) * 1976-03-16 (変態強盗) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-03-19 (セミドキュメント　暴走ＳＥＸ集団) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1976-03-19 (禁断　制服の悶え) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-03-19 Wet Vase (濡れた壺 - Nureta tsubo) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1976-03-20 (一休さん) / Tōei Animation (Kimio Yabuki / (Tetsuo Imasawa) * 1976-03-20 (ＵＦＯロボ・グレンダイザー対グレートマジンガー) / Tōei Animation (Osamu Kasai) * 1976-03-20 (ロボコンの大冒険) / 石森プロ / ＮＥＴ (Toyohiko Hatakeyama) * 1976-03-20 (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー　真赤な猛進撃！動く要塞無敵戦艦) Tōei (Katsuhiko Taguchi) * 1976-03-20 (長靴をはいた猫　８０日間世界一周) Animation (Hiroshi Shidara) * 1976-03-26 (おんなの性日記) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1976-03-30 (濡れた性の出発) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1976-03 (あね・いもうと　姦) 映像社 (Kan Mukai) * 1976-03 (強烈トルコ時計廻し) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-03 (実録売春三面記事) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1976-03 (大天狗　特ダシ一家) Shintōhō (Ai Okamoto) * 1976-03 (痴漢重役) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) April * 1976-04-03 (ポルノレポート　変態) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1976-04-03 (新妻のわななき) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1976-04-03 (愛のなぎさ) 三協映画 (Masayoshi Nemoto) * 1976-04-03 (やさぐれ刑事) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1976-04-03 (超高層ホテル殺人事件) Shōchiku (Masahisa Sadanaga) * 1976-04-03 (北の岬) / 俳優座映画放送 (Kei Kumai) * 1976-04-03 (全開　特出し姉妹) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1976-04-06 (濡れ濡れ浮気旅行) Eiga (Ichirō Fujiwara) * 1976-04-06 (白衣の天使　性の流転) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-04-07 (ポルノはつらいよ　女の股枕) Film (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-04-10 (テキヤの石松) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1976-04-10 (子連れ殺人拳) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1976-04-12 (アジア懺悔行) 「アジア懺悔行」製作委員会 (Osamu Inoue) * 1976-04-13 (列車黄害) 映画たむろ社 (Masato Koike) * 1976-04-14 (ルナの告白　私に群がった男たち) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1976-04-14 (淫乱な関係) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1976-04-15 (生木が立ち枯れていくごたる) 岡田道仁 * 1976-04-16 (女子学生性勉強) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-04-16 (雪夜の淫慾) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1976-04-20 (セミドキュメント　刑法１７７条　強姦罪) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-04-20 (変態暴行者) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-04-20 (性乱(秘)女高生) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-04-24 (エデンの海) ホリ企画制作 (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1976-04-24 (凍河) Shōchiku (Kōichi Saitō) * 1976-04-24 (遺書　白い少女) / サンミュージック (Noboru Nakamura) * 1976-04-24 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity 3: Boss's Last Days (新仁義なき戦い　組長最後の日 - Shin jingi naki tatakai: Kumichō saigo no hi) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1976-04-24 (キンキンのルンペン大将) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1976-04-24 (あいつと私) / Tōhō (Yoshisuke Kawasaki) * 1976-04-27 (好色ワイセツ地帯) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1976-04-27 (変態女　男狩り) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-04 (スケバン総連合) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1976-04 (トラックＳＥＸ野郎　ポルノ深夜便) Shintōhō (Genji Nakamura) * 1976-04 (残虐変質魔) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1976-04 (女高生　処女入学) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-04 (脱獄犯　暴行) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1976-04 (めす猫の歓び) 青年群像 (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) May * 1976-05-01 (出戻り　肉体のうずき) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-05-01 (「妻たちの午後」より　官能の檻) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-05-01 (ひめごころ) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1976-05-06 (Ｏ氏の死者の書) 長野プロ (Chiaki Nagano) * 1976-05-08 (売春セックス花合戦) Eiga (Kensuke Sawa) * 1976-05-11 (女囚性欲魔) Film (Seiji Izumi) * 1976-05-13 (雪の詩) * [1976-05-15 (現代産科(秘)女高生性態) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-05-15 (実録　(秘)トルコ嬢物語) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1976-05-15 (これが暴行魔だ！) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-05-15 (ラクビー野郎) Tōei (Akira Shimizu) * 1976-05-15 Crazed Beast (狂った野獣 - Kurutta yajū) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1976-05-15 (あの感じ) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-05-15 (淫絶未亡人) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1976-05-15 (変態夫婦喧嘩) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-05-18 (マッサージ色情魔) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1976-05-21 (塩) 映像集団エラン・ヴィタル 岸博明 * 1976-05-21 (土呂久　咽び唄の里) 映像集団エラン・ヴィタル (伊藤宏一) * 1976-05-22 (地上最強のカラテ) 三協映画 (Takashi Nomura / Shūji Gotō) * 1976-05-23 (造花の判決) / 「狭山事件」映画製... (Meijirō Umetsu) * [1976-05-25 (乱欲セックス女子社員) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1976-05-26 (吸血鬼ふたたび) 高円寺くねくねハンマー団 (Uichirō Kitazato) * 1976-05-26 (或る女教師　性の戯れ) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-05-29 (ポルノレポート　人妻売春) Taka (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1976-05-29 New Ghost Story Heretical Lust: O-Iwa's Vengeful Ghost (新怪談色欲外道　お岩の怨霊四谷怪談 - Shinkaidan shikiyoku gedō: O-Iwa no onryō Yotsuya kaidan) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1976-05-29 (新婚痴漢旅行) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-05-29 (任侠外伝　玄海灘) / ATG (唐十郎) * 1976-05-29 Sister Street Fighter: Fifth Level Fist (女必殺五段拳 - Onna hissatsu godan ken) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1976-05-29 (お祭り野郎　魚河岸の兄弟分) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1976-05-29 (激走！若大将) Tōhō (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1976-05-29 (スリランカの愛と別れ) / 俳優座映画放送 (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1976-05-29 (好色演戯　濡れ濡れ) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1976-05-29 (私は１８才　(秘)二号生活) Nikkatsu (Akihiko Yatsumaki * 1976-05 (新妻愛欲日記　花弁のしたたり) 映像社 (Kan Mukai) * 1976-05 (痴漢満員電車) Kokuei (Minoru Inao) * 1976-05 (現代性拷問) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1976-05 (人妻看護婦　乱行病棟) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1976-05 (好色マンション　美容師の秘密) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) June * 1976-06-01 (性乱ポルノ　痴女発情) Film (Yū Kurata) * 1976-06-05 (千住寿劇場) * 1976-06-06 (殺し屋たちのメロディ) 一発集団 (Hitoshi Kimura) * 1976-06-08 (女子学生　恍惚の玉ころがし) Film (Genji Nakamura) * 1976-06-10 (新車セックス販売) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-06-12 (女子大寮(秘)レポート　欲しがる年頃) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1976-06-12 (大地の子守唄) / 木村プロ　(Yazuzō Masumura) * [1976-06-12 (喜劇　大誘拐) Shōchiku (Yōichi Maeda) * 1976-06-12 Walker in the Attic or Stroller In the Attic or The Watcher in the Attic (江戸川乱歩猟奇館　屋根裏の散歩者 - Edogawa Rampo ryōki-kan: Yaneura no sanpo sha) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1976-06-12 (奴隷妻) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1976-06-15 (刑法１７６条　強制わいせつ罪) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-06-15 (あかねいろの空洞) ぽえむプロ (渡部一哉 / 田口芳夫) * 1976-06-15 ((秘)１８才日記　犯されたい年頃) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-06-15 (夜ばいで盗む) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-06-19 (１９７６．６．１９・・・だっておまえが好きだから) ＹＥＰ (中村泰哉) * 1976-06-19 (廻廊の中) * [1976-06-19 ((秘)個人トルコ　抱かれ上手) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1976-06-19 (戦後猟奇犯罪史) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1976-06-19 (脱走遊戯) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1976-06-19 (続人間革命) / シナノ企画 (Toshio Masuda) * [1976-06-22 (わらじ片っぽ　旧鎌倉街道を訪ねて) コパン・カジュマル (鵞樹丸) * 1976-06-25 (スワノセ　第四世界) 「スワノセ・第四世界」製作上映委員会 (Keiichi Ueno) * 1976-06-26 (撃たれる前に撃て！) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1976-06-26 (あるコールガールの証言　露出) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-06-30 (来るべき映画　ノート１３) 乱反舎 (井上良 / 小野敏 / 原平隋了) * 1976-06 (ポルノレポート　暴行魔) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1976-06 (新妻のしたたり) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1976-06 (サロメ角田の悶絶玉くずし) 映像社 (Kan Mukai) * 1976-06 (痴漢女秘書) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-06 (秘本ふでおろし) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-06 (暴行魔の季節) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1976-06 (未亡人学校) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) July * 1976-07-01 Godspeed You! Black Emperor (ゴッド・スピード・ユー！　ＢＬＡＣＫ　ＥＭＰＥＲＯＲ - Goddo supiido yuu! Black Emperor) / Tōei (Mitsuo Yanagimachi) * 1976-07-01 (暴走の季節) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1976-07-01 (暴力教室) Tōei (Akihisa Okamoto) * 1976-07-02 (終愛刑　航海日誌) * [1976-07-03 (ミッドウェイ Midway) * [1976-07-06 (みだれ枕) Film (Akitaka Kimata / (Seiji Izumi) * 1976-07-07 (セミドキュメント　痴漢のすすめ) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-07-07 (キャンパス・エロチカ　熟れて開く) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1976-07-07 Assault! Jack the Ripper (暴行切り裂きジャック - Bōkō Kirisaki Jakku) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1976-07-10 (吉四六よ天を駆けろ) Takagi) * [1976-07-10 (夜のガードマン　セックス探訪) Eiga (Ichirō Fujiwara) * 1976-07-10 (野獣の性歌) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-07-13 (女医の痴漢診断) Film (Yū Kurata) * 1976-07-15 (午後２時からのサヨナラ) * [1976-07-15 (チンチン電車の詩) * [1976-07-17 (金閣寺) / 映像京都 / ATG (Yōichi Takabayashi) * 1976-07-18 (一休さん　虎たいじ) / Tōei Animation (Tetsuo Imasawa) * 1976-07-18 (グレンダイザーゲッターロボＧ　グレートマジンガー　決戦！大海獣) / Tōei Animation (Masayuki Akehi) * 1976-07-18 (山口さんちのツトム君) Tōei (三堀篤) * 1976-07-18 (ザ・カゲスター) / ＮＥＴ / 大広 / 企画社１０４　(Issaku Uchida) * [1976-07-18 (宇宙鉄人キョーダイン) / 石森プロ / 毎日放送 (Hirokazu Takemoto) * 1976-07-18 (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー　爆弾ハリケーン) Tōei (Minoru Yamada) * 1976-07-18 (母をたずねて三千里) Takahata) * [1976-07-21 (痴漢のぞき魔) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-07-21 (実録　(秘)通勤痴女日記) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1976-07-21 (制服の非行妊婦) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-07-21 (女囚１０１　性感地獄) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-07-21 One Summer Experience: Sexy Virgin (性処女　ひと夏の経験 - Seishojo: Hitonatsu no keiken) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1976-07-21 (刑法１８２条　淫行勧誘罪) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-07-24 Tora-san's Sunrise and Sunset or Torasan and the Painter or Tora-san's Sunset Glow (男はつらいよ　寅次郎夕焼け小焼け) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1976-07-24 (忍術　猿飛佐助) Shōchiku (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1976-07-31 (やはし青春！！) シネマ・テイク「地平線」 (Kazuyuki Sugimura) * 1976-07-31 (どんぐりッ子) ホリ企画制作 (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1976-07-31 (風立ちぬ) ホリ企画制作 (Mitsuo Wakazugi) * 1976-07-31 ((秘)夜這い　後家ころがし) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1976-07-31 (痴漢快楽境) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-07-31 (牝猫相姦図) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1976-07-31 (色情海女　乱れ壺) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1976-07-31 (犯される) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1976-07 (トラックＳＥＸ野郎　絶倫定期便) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-07 (好色のぞき紳士) Shintōhō (Genji Nakamura) * 1976-07 (獣色性奴隷) Shintōhō (Kan Mukai) * 1976-07 (痴漢連絡船) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) August * 1976-08-04 (ヒロシマ３１年目の証言) 広島エイト倶楽部 (広島エイト倶楽部) * 1976-08-07 (トラック野郎　望郷一番星) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1976-08-07 (武闘拳　猛虎激殺！) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1976-08-10 (女子大生　性姦集団) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1976-08-10 (淡路島性のうず潮) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-08-10 (濡れた花弁の三姉妹 - Nureta kaben no sanshimai) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-08-11 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　淫絶(秘)白書) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-08-11 (感じるんです) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1976-08-11 Midsummer Night's Affair: Bliss (真夏の夜の情事　悶え - Manatsu no yoru no jōji: Modae) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-08-14 (不毛地帯) 芸苑社 (Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1976-08-17 (痴漢ぬれぬれ) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-08-17 (姦かんま魔) 田園プロ (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-08-17 (引き裂かれた制服) 和光映画 (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-08-19 (十六歳の戦争) Matsumoto) * [1976-08-21 (若妻セックス乱行) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1976-08-21 (母と娘　禁じられた性戯) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-08-21 (四畳半青春硝子張り) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1976-08-21 (嗚呼！！花の応援団) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1976-08-24 (パパ私やったわ！) Film (Seiji Izumi) * 1976-08-28 (午後の曳航　Ｔｈｅ　Ｓａｉｌｏｒ　Ｗｈｏ　Ｆｅｌｌ　Ｆｒｏｍ　Ｇｒａｃｅ　Ｗｉｔｈ　Ｔｈｅ　Ｓｃｅ) * 1976-08-31 (女子学生ＳＥＸレポート　実地研究) Film (Genji Nakamura) * 1976-08 (現代猟奇性犯罪) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1976-08 (女高生　さよならの季節) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-08 (連続売春暴行事件) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1976-08 (残酷縛絵伝奇) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-08 (ＳＥＸ遊戯) 青年群像 (Minoru Inao) September * 1976-09-01 (女子学生(秘)ＳＥＸ実験) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-09-04 (瀬戸はよいとこ　花嫁観光船) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1976-09-04 (反逆の旅) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1976-09-04 (沖縄やくざ戦争 - Okinawa yakuza sensō) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1976-09-04 (徳川女刑罰絵巻　牛裂きの刑) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1976-09-08 (幼な妻　初夜のわななき) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1976-09-08 (東京(秘)ナイト・レポート　熱い樹液) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1976-09-11 (性道男一代) Eiga (早坂絋) * 1976-09-12 (呉鳥夫物語) 鎮目博 * 1976-09-14 (女探偵報告書　覗き) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-09-14 (制服の体験　犯されて開く) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-09-14 (痴漢の落し穴) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-09-15 (ちびっこカムのぼうけん) / 共同映画全国系...　(Akikazu Kōno) * 1976-09-15 (太陽の恋人　アグネス・ラム) Tōei (三堀篤) * 1976-09-15 (男組　少年刑務所) Tōei (Akihisa Okamoto) * 1976-09-15 (爆発！750cc族) Tōei (Yutaka Kohira) * 1976-09-17 (風の景色) ジョイクリエイティブ (Keiya Ōuchida) * 1976-09-18 (フィルム・レポート　狭山事件　真犯人は誰か) 「狭山事件」製作委員会 (瀬戸要 / はいじま照次) * 1976-09-18 (沖縄海洋博) ニュース映画製作者連盟 (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1976-09-21 (セーラー服愛の挽歌) Eiga (Ichirō Fujiwara) * 1976-09-21 (麻雀ポルノ　パイパン合戦) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1976-09-23 (パーマネント・ブルー　真夏の恋) Shōchiku (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1976-09-23 (愛と誠　完結篇) 三協映画 (Hideo Nanbu) * 1976-09-25 (セミドキュメント　非行女高生) Pro (Genji Nakamura) * 1976-09-25 Tattooed Flower Vase or Mature Flower Vase: Tattooed Vagina (花芯の刺青　熟れた壺) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1976-09-25 (国際線スチュワーデス　官能飛行) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1976-09-28 (淫獣色魔) Film (瑳峨大介) * 1976-09 (痴漢下宿屋) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-09 (銭メス・種ウマ　化かし合い) 映像社 (Minoru Inao) * 1976-09 (衝撃！白昼の婦女暴行) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1976-09 (人妻ＳＥＸ教室) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-09 (痴漢変態魔) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-09 (売春　地獄の一丁目) Shintōhō (Ai Okamoto) * 1976-09 (夜の暴力街　強姦) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) October * 1976-10-01 (セックス覗き百態) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-10-01 (成熟妻と未熟亭主) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-10-01 (バカ政ホラ政トッパ政) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1976-10-01 (安藤昇のわが逃亡とＳＥＸの記録) Tōei (Noboru Tanaka) * 1976-10-02 (二つのハーモニカ) / 仙台教映社 (Seijirō Kōyama) * 1976-10-02 (ある子守りの詩) Pro (Sakae Ōmori) * 1976-10-02 (大空のサムライ) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1976-10-02 (喜劇　百点満点) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1976-10-05 (欲求夫人) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1976-10-05 (景色を過ぎて) 鈴木志郎康 * 1976-10-09 (発情) Taka (Seiji Izumi) * 1976-10-09 (トルコ最新テクニック　吸舌) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1976-10-09 (団地妻　(秘)出張売春) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1976-10-11 (祭りがはじまる時) 池プロ (Naohiro Ikemiya) * 1976-10-12 (痴漢　スケ狩り) Film (Kensuke Sawa) * 1976-10-12 (壮絶キックボクシング　性愛の決闘) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1976-10-16 (３１年目の夏東京　沖縄) グループ九月の風 (グループ九月の風) * 1976-10-16 (やくざ残酷秘録　片腕切断) 安藤企画 (安藤昇 / 椎塚彰) * 1976-10-16 (妖婆) / 大映映画　(Tadashi Imai) * [1976-10-16 (ひとごろし) / 大映映画 / 映像京都 (Hitoshi Ōzu) * 1976-10-16 (犬神家の一族) Ichikawa) * [1976-10-16 (蛇と女奴隷) Pro / ユニーバースプロ (Kan Mukai) * [1976-10-16 (愛のコリーダ) / アルゴス・フィルム (Nagisa Ōshima) * [1976-10-16 (夜明けの旗　松本治一郎伝) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1976-10-16 (狭山裁判) 部落解放同盟埼玉連合 (阿部俊三) * 1976-10-19 (痴漢戯) Hidari) * [1976-10-19 (脱がされた制服) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-10-19 (暴行の性感) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-10-20 (セミドキュメント　悶絶キャバレー) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1976-10-20 (東京秘密ホテル　けものの戯れ) Nikkatsu (Atsushi Fujiura * 1976-10-20 Assault! (暴行！ - Bōkō!) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1976-10-22 (牝獣の遍歴) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-10-23 (見知らぬ女の肖像) シネマテーク探求社 (Tōru Okagaki) * 1976-10-23 The Youth Killer or Young Murderer (青春の殺人者 - Seishun no satsujinsha) Pro / 綜映社 / ATG (Kazuhiko Hasegawa) * 1976-10-23 (星と嵐) Eiga / Ｍ・Ｍ・Ｃ (Masanobu Deme) * 1976-10-23 (あにいもうと) Tōhō (Tadashi Imai) * 1976-10-29 (汚名いただきます　浮浪島篇) ＪＦＪフィルム企画 (Nobuyuki Kurauchi) * 1976-10-30 Yakuza Graveyard (やくざの墓場　くちなしの花 - Yakuza no hakaba: Kuchinashi no hana) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1976-10-30 (世界最強の格闘技　殺人空手) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1976-10-30 (薔薇薔薇) * [1976-10 (処女盗ッ人) 映像社 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1976-10 (日本淫乱史) 映像社 (宗豊) * 1976-10 (セミドキュメント　強烈異常セックス) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1976-10 (現代姦通秘聞) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) * 1976-10 (残忍女暗黒史) Shintōhō (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1976-10 (痴漢女子寮) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) November * 1976-11-01 (性感不毛地帯) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1976-11-02 (恍惚にっぽん　ポルノ色蒲団) Film (Ai Okamoto) * 1976-11-03 (悪徳医　堕胎) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-11-03 (女高生(性)白書　肉体収容所) Nikkatsu (Akihiko Yatsumaki * 1976-11-03 (幼な妻　絶叫！！) Nikkatsu (Shin'ichi Shiratori) * 1976-11-05 (ＬＩＶＥ　ＡＧＡＩＮ？) シュガープロ (Masayuki Satō) * 1976-11-06 (ふたりのイーダ) 映画「ふたりのイーダ」プロ (Zenzō Matsuyama) * 1976-11-06 (北の宿から) / サンミュージック (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1976-11-06 (俺たちの時) / 文学座 (Junzō Mizukawa) * 1976-11-12 (新妻の性秘密) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-11-13 (天保水滸伝　大原幽学) / 農村映画協会　(Satsuo Yamamoto) * 1976-11-14 (四年三組のはた) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1976-11-16 (姦淫のざんげ　ある強盗の手記 - Kan'in no zange: Aru gōtō no shuki) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-11-16 (見たがる女高生) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-11-16 (暴行罪) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-11-17 (十三段こんにゃく締め) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1976-11-17 (河内のオッサンの唄) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1976-11-17 New Female Prisoner Scorpion: No. 701 (新女囚さそり　７０１号 - Shin joshū sasori: 701-gō) Tōei (Yutaka Kohira) * 1976-11-17 (女秘書の告白　果肉のしたたり) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1976-11-17 (絶頂の女 - Zecchō no onna) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1976-11-18 (廻れメタモルフォーズの地底から) 映画同人ぎるど (Eiki Uebayashi) * 1976-11-21 (祭りの日) Union (竹島将) * 1976-11-23 (女医の告白　産科婦人科) Film (早坂絋) * 1976-11-23 (団地妻セックス集団) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-11-23 (痴漢電話魔) Eiga (藤本潤二) * 1976-11-23 ([AIR FORCE'77 Video (Kazuo Kawabe) * 1976-11-27 (セミドキュメント　女体狩り) Pro (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1976-11-27 (少林寺拳法　ムサシ香港に現わる) Shōchiku (Hideo Nanbu) * 1976-11-27 (学生情婦　処女の味) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1976-11-27 (色情妻　肉の誘惑) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1976-11-30 (配膳クラブ情報　売春待合室) Film (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1976-11-30 (大殺陣　にっぽん剣優列伝) 羅針盤 (Kyōtarō Yumeno) * 1976-11 (淫婦昇り竜) 映像社 (Kan Mukai) * 1976-11 (未亡人ＳＥＸ　ただれあい) 映像社 (Minoru Inao) * 1976-11 (トラックＳＥＸ野郎　街道売春) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-11 (トルコ天国　日本大縦断) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-11 (ブロンドセックス・セクレタリー　金髪肉体秘書) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1976-11 (残虐処女拷問) Shintōhō (Giichi Nishihara) December * 1976-12-04 (好色産婦人科医の告白) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1976-12-04 ((秘)邪淫修道尼) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-12-04 (広島仁義　人質奪回作戦) Tōei (Yūji Makiguchi) * 1976-12-04 (処女の刺青) Tōei (荒井美三雄) * 1976-12-05 (眠れ蜜) シネマ・ネサンス (岩佐寿弥) * 1976-12-06 (矢田教育差別事件) 須藤プロ (Hisashi Sudō) * 1976-12-07 (姦通(卍)くずし) Film (Yū Kurata) * 1976-12-08 (欲情) Taka (Akitaka Kimata) * 1976-12-08 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　淫蕩主婦) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1976-12-08 Lady Moonflower or Flower of the Night (夕顔夫人 - Yūgao Fujin) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1976-12-09 (酔いどれきりぎりす) ぱっぱ (神谷操一 / 山本光明) * 1976-12-11 (俺の選んだ女) Tōhō (Susumu Kodama) * 1976-12-11 (岸壁の母) Tōhō (Kenjirō Ōmori) * 1976-12-14 (獣欲変態妻) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1976-12-14 (bastard on the border　幻の混民族共和国) 布川徹郎プロ (布川徹郎) * 1976-12-18 (地上最強の空手　ＰＡＲＴ２) 三協映画 (Shūji Gotō) * 1976-12-18 (痴姦暴行) Pro (Senno Matsumoto) * 1976-12-18 (白衣の告白　覗きで開く) Pro (Jirō Hidari) * 1976-12-18 (犯された告白) Pro (Satoru Kobayashi) * 1976-12-19 (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー　火の山最後の大噴火) Tōei (Katsuhiko Taguchi) * 1976-12-19 (ＵＦＯロボ・グレンダイザー赤い夕陽の対決) Animation * 1976-12-19 (一休さん　おねしょお姫様) Animation チーフディレクター：(Kimio Yabuki) * 1976-12-19 (ピノキオより　ピコリーノの冒険) * [1976-12-25 (春琴抄) ホリ企画制作 (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1976-12-25 Tora-san 18: Tora-san's Heart Of Gold or Torasan Meets his School-Mates or Torasan's Pure Love (男はつらいよ　寅次郎純情詩集 - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajirō junjo shishu) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1976-12-25 (おとうと) / バーニングプロ (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1976-12-25 (トラック野郎　天下御免) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1976-12-25 (河内のオッサンの唄　よう来たのワレ) Tōei (Buichi Saitō) * 1976-12-25 (恋の空中ぶらんこ) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi - 松林宗恵) * 1976-12-25 (サチコの幸) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1976-12-25 (嗚呼！！花の応援団　役者やのォー) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1976-12-26 (混浴温泉穴場名所) Eiga (Kōji Seki) * 1976-12-26 (暴走痴漢車性旅行) Eiga (名和三平) * 1976-12 (恍惚にっぽん　のけぞり四畳半) Film (Eiji Katsura) * 1976-12 (告白！私は犯されました　肉ばなれ) 映像社 (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1976-12 (衝撃！悪女の履歴書) 映像社 (Kaoru Umezawa) * 1976-12 (駅前ホテル満室中) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1976-12 (非行記録　少女売春) Shintōhō (高橋伴明 * 1976-12 (暴行セーラー服軍団) Shintōhō (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1976-12 (猟色未亡人) Shintōhō (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) Month Unknown * 1976 (泣きながら笑う日) Matsuyama) * [1976 (不確定旅行記) (Kiyoshi Kurosawa) * 1976 (信号ちかちか) (Kiyoshi Kurosawa) * 1976 (チェチェメニ号の冒険) 門田龍太郎 See also * Category:Released in 1976 Sources * 1976年 公開作品一覧　432作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1976